Let's kick some ass
by TheMrsBouvier
Summary: response to challenge by ashley1985 sue sylvester challenge if rachel got hurt. ONe-shot but willing to make prequel or sequel


Let's kick some ass

Summary: AU of Sue Slyvester Shuffle, what if it was Rachel who got hurt.

Pairings: Established Samchel, Puckleberry friendship

A/N Italicized means Sam's thoughts

Disclaimer: Do not Own unfortunately.

Sam Evans walks out of the boy's locker room and throws his bag at the opposite wall and sinks to the floor. _God, I freaking hate those jerks!_ He puts his head in his hands and misses his girlfriend approach. Puck exits the locker room and spots Rachel.

"Hey Berry" he whispers.

Rachel walks over to Puck, a curious and worried expression on her face.

"What happened?"

"You know the guys, they're assholes but today they just pushed it man". He shakes his head. "I'm sure you'll find a way to cheer him up though" he smirks.

"You're such a pig Puckerman!"

Puck laughs and walks away, turning around to give Rachel a wink, "Call me later, huh?"

"Of course" she smiles and watches him walk away before sitting next to her boyfriend and taking his hand. Sam finally looks up at her, his face filled with anger and frustration.

"Hey Rach, you ready to go?"

"Maybe we can just sit here awhile. You want to talk about it?" she asks.

"They were just being jerks, whatever. I should be used to it right, it just pisses me off. I'm fine, promise".

"You do know what fine stands for don't you," she smiles.

Sam has a huge grin and laughs "Freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional. I should've known having you watch that movie was a bad idea".

"Hey, it was a good movie and I appreciate the artistry in…" she begins but Sam cuts her off with a kiss.

"Yeah right babe. The only thing you appreciate about that movie is Mark Walberg. Come on let's get you home".

Sam stands up and holds out his hand. Rachel smiles up at him and lets him pull her to her feet. He reaches down to grabs his bag and they head to the parking lot hand in hand.

The Next day in the choir room

Sam's sitting in the front net to Rachel, twirling a strand of her hair as she talks, when Artie rolls in covered in red slushie. Rachel stiffens and Sam stops twirling her hair. _Grr I'm gonna freaking kill those fuckers_. Sam looks over at Puck who looks livid, Artie's his boy and you don't do that crap to Puck's boy. Sam's about to say something but Finn gets there first.

"That's it screw rehearsal, this ends here and now," Finn says getting up and heading to the door.

Sam, Puck and the rest of the guys join him.

"We're gonna go all thunder dome on those guys," Puck says looking back towards Artie.

As the boys near the door, the football team enters the choir room. One of the players starts to mouth off and Sam finally looses it.

"This is the choir room, now put up your fists because you and I are gonna do some dancing," Sam spits at him.

"I got this Sam," Finn says holding his hand out to hold Sam back who shoves the hand away.

"Coach Bieste told us to come. Where is she?" Karofasky asks.

Coach Bieste makes her entrance with Shue and tells everyone to sit down. Sam goes back down next to Rachel, who grabs his hand. They explain that Glee and the Football team are going to be working together for one week and all hell breaks loose. Finally, Shue calls Puck and Rachel up to sing the suet they've been working on. Sam leans back in his chair and smiles at Rachel. She may being singing with Puck but he knows she's singing for him.

"Fine, as offended as I am by their presence here, I won't let anything get in the way of a performance". Rachel informs Shue.

When they finish Amizo speaks up, "The girl with the Mohawk had a real nice voice,".

Puck smirks at him and starts to take off his guitar, Rachel's jaw drops open in shock and then she's just angry. _This is not good._

Puck wields his guitar as a weapon and goes after Amizo, Rachel not far behind. Shue and Bieste hold back Amizo and Puck, while Sam grabs Rachel around the waist and carries her into the hall.

"Let me go Sam I'm gonna show them…" She screams.

Sam smiles at how cute she is and pushes her hair out of her face.

"I'm sure you would've babe," He says leaning in to kiss her.

"Don't patronize me Sam," she pouts.

"Never," he says finally kissing her.

When they finally pull away for air she has a dazed look on her face.

"You know that's not always gonna work," she informs him.

Sam just smiles and grabs her hand pulling her down the hallway.

The Next day in the choir room

_Great now we have to do our own halftime show. This is really gonna bring us together. Yea right._

"What about the Cheerios in Glee Club?" Finn asks trying to sound like a leader.

"They'll have a choice…" Mr. Shue goes on but no one's really listening cause now they know it's impossible.

"Well, obviously Quinn is gonna choose the Cheerios," Rachel points out.

"Well, that's not fair you don't know what she's gonna do," Finn retorts.

_What a douche. I just wanna punch him in the face sometimes._

Rachel takes Sam's hand and he relaxes a little.

"Calm down just ignore Finn," she whispers in his ear.

Later that day in the hallway

Finn's standing in the middle of the hall, yelling at Quinn when Sam comes up behind him.

"Dude, lay off her," Sam tells Finn.

"She quit Glee, man," Finn tells him like that makes it okay.

"So what it's her choice. You don't get to yell at her for it,"

"I'm yelling because I'm the leader of this team," Finn says annoyed.

"Well, maybe it's time for a change at the top," Sam throws back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that maybe the reason everyone hates us is because we need some new leadership. Face it you've had your feet in both worlds for a year and never been able to bring 'em together. Maybe someone else could".

"What as in maybe you?" Finn questioned.

"As in maybe yes," Sam snaps.

"Maybe we should settle this right now."

"Bring it," Sam says giving Finn a shove.

They start shoving each other harder until Mr. Shue comes over and breaks them up. He drags Sam away giving Finn a disappointed look.

Later that night

Sam's laying on Rachel's bed as she stands by the mirror brushing her hair. She puts the brush down and turns to face him.

"I heard what happened with you and Finn today," she finally says.

Sam sits up and looks at her, she's biting her lower lip and he knows she's nervous.

"He deserved it Rachel, he was just yelling at Quinn and he's such a jerk!"

"I don't care about that, I just are you sure it's just that and not that you have feelings for Quinn because…" She looks at her feet.

Sam gets up and walks over to Rachel. He lifts her chon up so she has to look at him.

"Rach, I don't have feelings for Quinn. You know that. The only girl I care about that way is you. Finn he just pissed me off and to see him yelling at her in the middle of the hallway after everything it just…" He looks away.

Rachel looks up at him and smiles a real smile before turning his head and kissing him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you and it was very noble of you to stick up for Quinn the way you did. I'm proud of you," She says.

"I really don't know what I'd do without you," He tells her before leaning in for another kiss.

The next day in the choir room

Coach Bieste is telling us that we might have to forfit the game when Rachel speaks up.

"Maybe it isn't," she gets up and walks to the front of the room. Sam stares at her in shock. Puck nudges him from behind giving him a 'wtf' look.

"We wanna join the team," She demands hands on her hips.

Sam shakes his head and Artie leans forward.

"We who?" he questioned

Mercedes and Tina join Rachel in the front.

"All us Glee girls," Mercedes answers. "We wanna join the football team and we wanna play in the Championship," she adds.

"Come on guys, stop screwing around. It's not cool," Mike responds.

"What's not cool, is you guys not respecting women enough to realize we're perfectly capable of playing football. And don't forget who the State champ in Greco Roman wrestling is. I've got offers from three different professional wrestling organizations for after I graduate, so" Lauren pipes up joining the others.

Rachel gives her a high five and Sam is still dumbfounded, so Mr. Shue steps in.

"Rachel have you ever actually seen a tackle football game? When they tackle you it hurts," he tells her.

"Yeah and not in the good Mellencamp way," Puck says concerned.

"We've thought about that but the truth is that you guys don't really need us to play, you just need enough players out there to field a regulation team. So when they snap the ball we're just gonna lie down on the ground. We're just gonna lie down," Rachel answers.

Sam kinda zoned out and looks terrified at this point, Rachel looks over at him confused as Tina hands their permission slips to Shue. Rachel smiles at Sam and he relaxes a little.

_I guess she won't get hurt if she lies on the ground, right?_

When coach tells them okay they all jump up and Sam goes to Rachel and sweeps her up in his arms.

"You're crazy you know that?" he tells her.

"I know how much this game means to you, so I wanted to help," she smiles at him.

"You really are the best, but if you get hurt Rach… just don't okay," he pleads.

"I promise," she smiles hugging him.

At the Football Game

The girls enter the field, Sam watches as Rachel walks in with her #1 jersey and puts her helmet on. She gets to the huddle and smiles at him. Finn pats Rachel's head and Sam looks upset for a second before Rachel walks over to him and he calms down. Everyone's celebrating when Puck comes up and grabs Rachel's face mask.

"You ready for this," he asks.

She removes her mouth guard and yells "Let's kick some ass!"

Everyone cheers and celebrates. They get lined up and the game starts. It's not going so well, they're losing 17 to nothing when the balls fumbled and rolls right over by Rachel. She looks at it and then goes for it. She gets up, grabs the ball and runs for the end zone. Suddenly she's tackled from behind. She lays facedown in the field motionless. Sam throws off his helmet and rushes to her side. Puck not far behind.

"Rach. Baby say something please," Sam's begging her.

A medic comes over and turns her over slowly she reaches up and takes out her mouth guard.

"Did we win," she asks.

Sam breathes and shakes his head as the medic helps her to her feet. He leads her off to the side of the field.

"I thought I told you not to get hurt," he reminds her.

"I'm fine, Sam. I'm sorry I scared you," she tries to placate him.

"Yeah, well don't do it again okay. I love you too much to watch you hurt," he puts his helmet on and jogs over to Finn and Puck.

Rachel stands there in shock. He just told her he loved her for the first time. When the whistle blows she's snapped out of her stupor and runs back to the field and notices that Sam's replaced Finn, who's nowhere to be found.

Halftime show

While they're singing and dancing Rachel can't help but smile at her best friend and boyfriend. Win or lose tonight they both proved that they were great, they were leaders in their own right. It made her proud to have them in her life. Sam was just relieved that Rachel was okay and that she wouldn't have to play the second half. Until he finally realized what he'd told her earlier and then he began to panic. Puck was a badass, enough said. He brought back the whole team with his speech, god that must be the Berry rubbing off on him, he smirked at her.

End of the game

Sam can't believe it they actually won. Everyone's celebrating and cheering but Sam seeks out Rachel. When he finds her he marches straight over and makes a choice he pulls her to him and kisses her with as much passion as he can muster. Then he looks into her eyes.

"I love you, Rach," he whispers to her.

Her eyes water and she smiles at him I love you too Sam."


End file.
